The X Effect
by wet hot american summer
Summary: It's been a year since Craig & Manny broke up. Manny is with Damien & Craig is with Ellie now. So what will happen when they have to spend time alone in a resort, while their partners spy on them. Will they get each other back or lose each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this story is based on the T.V. show "The X Effect" on MTV. The Couples that are going to be in this story are Manny and Damien; Craig and Ellie. And of course the exes are Manny and Craig. [: This story is set a year after the whole break-up, between Craig and Manny.**

* * *

"Welcome to The X Effect" the narrator begins to say. "This is the show, where couples test their significant others and see if they're really over their ex."

"Today's exes are Manny and Craig." the narrator said as the screen switched to clips of Manny and Craig together. Then to Craig.

"Manny and I were together during our high school years at Degrassi." Craig said "We've been through a lot together during our relationships." The camera switches to Manny.

"Well the first date we ever had, was okay or atleast I thought it was. Turns out it was a disaster to Craig. He said I reminded him of his little sister Angie, and of course Craig didn't wanna date his little sister." Manny rolled her eyes, as the camera switched back to Craig.

"Sure she was cute, but I couldn't date her if I kept picturing her as my little sister!" Craig's face had a disgusted look on it. "But after that Manny turned...well hot." The camera goes back to Manny.

"Oh my god, I can't believe some of things I wore! Like that blue thong with rhinestones." Manny said thinking of all those sexy outfits she wore.

"Up, and down. Up, and down. Up, and down. Her butt just kept going up, and down." Craig said while moving his left hand up, and his right hand down.

"He said what about my butt?!" Manny said shocked and confused.

"Anyways, Manny was smoking hot and I was caught in her spell." Craig said.

"I really wanted to be with Craig, and I would've done anything to be with him. Even have sex with him, have him cheat on his girlfriend, and get pregnant with his kid. Although the pregnant part was an accident." Manny said as she started to frown a bit.

"It was all my fault, I hurt two girls and lied to Manny. I was so stupid! I should've gave Ash the guitar back, told her sorry but I have to end this. But nooo! I had to be the idiot, I am..." the camera starts switching to Manny. "I'm not done yet!" Craig shouted, but the camera already switched.

"I can't believe some of the things Craig done to me." Manny said calm, shaking her head. "First the whole love triangle, and then leaving because of the abortion...but it wasn't his fault it was mine. I was all over him, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. Then finally I got my wish, I got Craig and what do you know I get pregnant. And I have an abortion! I'm so stupid! If I didn't get the abortion, we'd be a happy family. Right? Right?!" Manny yelled.

"Okayyy. Well you heard from the exes, now lets hear from their significant others." the narrator said, as the screen switched to Ellie.

"I don't hate Manny, I might even like her in a friend-ish way. But Manny does have a reputation, and what she did in the past makes it hard for me to leave her alone with Craig." Ellie said, then the camera switched to Damien.

"I never met Craig in my life, but I've heard a lot about him. I think he's a player, just another selfish jerk." Damien said plainly.

"So why did these two end their relationship?" the narrator questioned.

"We broke up because..." both Manny and Craig said, the screen was split in half so the people at home watching could see both of their faces.

"I had to be a selfish idiot..." Craig said, as the camera switched to Manny.

"...and he chose his precious white powder over me." Manny said.

* * *

**Okay I know The X Effect doesn't start like that, but what the heck it's my story. Right? Right?! lol j/k. The story might be a little different from the show, sorry I just I can't remember every single little thing that happens in that show. But I'm sure I remember most of it.**

**Ummm I'm not sure if I spelt Damien's name right. If I didn't just let me know.**

**Please no rude reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I wrote anything. I did start on the second chapter a while back on some of my stories, but my comptuer got messed up and deleted all of them. /: Well thanks to everyone for the nice reviews!**

Craig and Manny arrive at the gate with Ellie and Damien. They remain quiet, until Craig speaks up.

"Hey Manny, how have you been?" smiled Craig.

"Good." she said nodding her head while flashing a smile back.

"Good. Uh I'm Craig." said Craig while putting out his hand for Damien to shake.

"I know." said Damien not shaking his hand. Manny hit Damien with her purse.

"Ow!" Damien exclaimed.

"Opps. Sorry hun." Manny smiled, and gave him that _don't be rude_ look.

"I'm Damien." he said giving a fake smile, and shook Craig and Ellie's hand. Again it was silent.

"Well hello everybody," a man said, as the gate began to open. He walked out, and shook everybody's hand. "I'm Chris and I'm here to pick up the two guests."

"Two?" Ellie said confused and a little shocked.

"Um yes. Craig and Manny." Chris said.

"What?! There must be some mistake. It's suppose to be four guest; Manny, Damien, Craig, and uhh...Allie." said Damien unsure.

"Ellie." Ellie said.

"Right." Damien said with an expression that said, _I don't really give a fuck_.

"Well I'm sorry there must've been a confusion. I only have Manny's and Craig's name as guest. I'm afraid the only thing I can do for you two, is call a taxi." Chris said.

"What?! How bout you call your manager instead!" Ellie shouted.

"Or I can call no taxi." said Chris with a shrug.

"Fine then none of us are going anywhere until we talk to your manager." Ellie simply said.

"Fine you can just stand here in the freezing weather, I dont really give a shit." smiled Chris.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna stay out here. I came here to relax, and if these three wanna stay out here that's fine with me." Manny said picking up here bags.

"Well I'm not staying out here etheir." said Craig as he also picked up his bags. Ellie crossed her arms, and gave Craig a look. He frowned and put his bags back down.

"Manny your just gonna go in without me?" Damien asked.

"Damien I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?" Manny asked.

"Come back home with me." said Damien.

"What? Come on your being selfish!" Manny said.

"Ha! I'm being selfish?! I'm not the one that's staying!" Damien shouted.

"That's because your not listed as a guest. If it was the other way around you'd stay, and I'd be okay with that." Manny said.

"Yeah easy for you to say I wouldn't be staying with my ex." said Damien.

"And what you don't trust me?!" Manny exclaimed.

"No, after everything I heard about Craig I dont trust him." said Damien.

"No offence, but Craig doesn't have a reputation for being a slut and flashing his breast." said Ellie.

"Hey I don't have breast!" Craig said.

"Yeah well he does have a reputation for cheating and being a sniffer." said Damien.

"Look I've been working twelve hours straight, and after this I can go home so...ARE YOU STAYING OR NOT?!" shouted Chris.

"Well Craig can stay, cause I actually trust him." said Ellie, as she looked at Damien.

"Yeah well Manny can stay, cause I know she's too good for Craig." said Damien.

"Oh then why is she dating you?" Ellie said as she flashed a fake smile.

"Well as you two argue you can wait for your taxi over THERE!" Chris shouted and then went back to smiling. As the two continued arguing, Manny and Craig grabbed their bags and followed Chris to their room.


End file.
